Voldemort, Bellatrix y RemusPequeñas Parodias
by joshing
Summary: Nuevos capítulos! Remus: Shhh, Albus, hay demasiados niños aquí, quizá otro día…Albus: tose Volvamos al tema…Estás .despedido .punto .y . final .
1. Chapter 1

Tengo unos minutos, así que aquí tenéis un pequeño drabble…espero que os guste (guiño, guiño)

**Disclaimer**: no poseo nada más que mi cabeza…los personajes se los he cogido prestados un rato a J.K. Rowling, pero si estás leyendo esto, estoy convencido de que debes de saberlo ya…

**Resumen**: Drabbles un tanto…digamos que no muy cuerdos…Mayormente acerca del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, y Remus Lupin…que qué pinta aquí Lupin? Paciencia…Ya lo sabréis.

**Advertencia**: Algunas de estas historias pueden causar daños mentales permanentes a personas de sensibilidad acusada. Así que si eres una persona joven ó extremadamente sensible, por favor. NO SIGAS.

**Género**: humor/parodia

**Ryddle Manor, también conocida como la Mansión de los Mortífagos**

Voldemort: (acariciando a Nagini) Preciosa mía…ve a llamar a Bella…creo que la vamos a necesitar aquí como…entrenadora… (mira hacia una figura que chilla de dolor en el suelo)

Nagini: (silba y desaparece)

Figura Chillona: (chilla, grita y se revuelca de dolor)

Voldemort: …Simplemente cállate, estúpido…me siento demasiado perezoso ahora para otra ronda de torturas (pone mala cara)

Bellatrix: (agacha la cabeza respetuosamente) ¿Mi señor deseaba verme?

Voldemort: Sí, Bella. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

(ambos se dirigen a los jardines de detrás de la casa)

Figura chillona: ¡eh!¿Y yo?

**Jardines de Ryddle Manor**

(Hay una piscina llena de sangre, con algo pequeño moviéndose en su centro, algunos amigables Inferi correteando por ahí y un lugar especialmente oscuro, siniestro y repugnante con látigos, esposas y cadenas. Voldemort y Bella están vestidos de cuero, peleando como gatos por la cosa del centro de la piscina)

Voldemort: ¡Maldita sea, es mío!¡Dámelo!

Bellatrix: Bonito juguete…(levanta la cabeza de Potter entre risitas ahogadas)

Voldemort: Su cicatriz parece más interesante pintada de rojo…

Bellatrix: Ciertamente, es un bonito juguete…(empieza a hacer cosas raras con la cabeza )

(las uñas de alguien empiezan a rascar una pizarra)

Bellatrix: ¡qué EXCITANTE! (le mete los dedos en los ojos a la cabeza)

Voldemort: (nada y juega con algunos simpáticos Inferi)

Inferius: (trata de estrangularle)

Voldemort: Ahh…(saca su látigo) …has sido un chico muy MALO, querido…

Inferius: (intenta escapar)

Voldemort: (ronronea) No puedes…(le sacude con el látigo hasta destrozarle)…ah..qué mono… (lo aplasta saltando sobre él)Yay…¡qué divertido!

Bellatrix: (levanta la cabeza de Potter y la sangre cae sobre ella)

Voldemort: un champú interesante, sí señor

¡Más próximamente, gente!¡Espero que os hayáis divertido!(agita la mano)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: no poseo nada más que mi cabeza…los personajes se los he cogido prestados un rato a J.K. Rowling, pero si estás leyendo esto, estoy convencido de que debes de saberlo ya…

**Resumen**: Drabbles un tanto…digamos que no muy cuerdos…Mayormente acerca del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, y Remus Lupin…que qué pinta aquí Lupin? Paciencia…Ya lo sabréis.

**Advertencia**: Algunas de estas historias pueden causar daños mentales permanentes a personas de sensibilidad acusada. Así que si eres una persona joven ó extremadamente sensible, por favor. NO SIGAS.

**Género**: humor/parodia…

¡Otro drabble, gente! La época de los merodeadores Esta escena tiene lugar en 1971, su primer año en Hogwarts.

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

Remus Lupin( mira alrededor con cara nerviosa…parece un poco perdido)

Todo el mundo(camina por el tren empujando a Remus en el camino a sus compartimentos)

Remus(entra en un compartimento cualquiera a toda prisa)

Chico de primer año(parece asombrado cuando Remus casi cae sobre él con las prisas)¡Eh!

Compartimento(está vacío…solo están ellos dos)

Remus (se sonroja)…oh…lo siento…yo…¡Soy Lupin, Remus Lupin!(le ofrece la mano)

Chico de primer año(mira la mano con suspicacia un momento y por fin se decide a estrecharla) Snape.Severus Snape.

Remus: ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? (recoge algunas chocolatinas del suelo y las devuelve a sus bolsillos)

Severus:…Supongo que sí…(enarca una ceja)Parece que ya te has instalado…

Remus: eh…(risa nerviosa)oh, sí, lo parece…¿quieres algo de chocolate?

Severus: …el azúcar es malo para los dientes…

Remus: vale…(mastica el chocolate)¿en qué año estás?¡yo estoy en primero!

Severus:…yo también…

Remus: ¡Entonces seremos compañeros de clase! ¿no es genial?(parece excitado)

Severus: ….

Remus: Espero estar en Ravenclaw…mi padre también estuvo allí, se desilusionaría si yo perteneciese a otra casa…desde luego tú también irás a Ravenclaw, ¿no?(mira a Severus con interés)

Severus: no lo sé…parece que tenemos que pasar un examen o algo parecido para ser seleccionados…

Remus: (horrorizado) ¿un examen?Oh , Dios mío…¿entonces no puedes elegir tu casa?

Severus: no…pero todos suelen ir a la casa a la que han ido sus familias antes…

Remus: ¿y a qué casa fueron tus padres?

Severus: Mi madre fue a Slytherin…

Remus: vaya…(parece un poco triste)Entonces irás a Slytherin,¿ no?

Severus: ¿estás sordo?Dije que eso suele ocurrir, no que ocurra siempre...

Remus: (enorme sonrisa)then¡entonces, estaremos los dos en Ravenclaw, estoy seguro!Oh, ¡estoy tan nervioso! ¿Donde está Hogwarts?¿estamos más cerca?

Severus: (pone los ojos en blanco) por supuesto que estamos más cerca…llevamos aquí un buen rato…(entra la mujer de los dulces)

Mujer: ¿queréis algo, niños?

Severus: (la ignora)

Remus: (compra un buen montón de chocolate y la mujer desaparece)

Severus: (enarca las cejas) ¿más chocolate?

Remus: Sí..¡me encanta el chocolate!

Severus: Ya lo veo…

Remus: ¿estás seguro de que no quieres un poco?

Severus: (con desgana)vale…dame un poco…

(ambos comen chocolate)

Voz de hombre: ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A HOGWARTS…POR FAVOR, PONEROS VUESTROS UNIFORMES.

Remus: ¡Oh! ¡Oh!(sus manos tiemblan tanto que no es capaz de ponerse bien la capa)

Severus:…(se pone su uniforme y termina su chocolate, para mirar luego a su angustiado compañero)Intenta relajarte…

Remus: Oh, estoy tan nervioso…no puedo evitarlo, lo siento…lo intento de veras…(sonríe con timidez)

Severus: limítate a recorder el examen…

Remus: Oh…¡no seas tan repelente!(ambos ríen un momento. El tren se detiene)

Severus: Vamos. Se supone que tenemos que salir.Deja tu equipaje aquí.

La continuación pronto(guiño guiño).¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: no poseo nada más que mi cabeza…los personajes se los he cogido prestados un rato a J.K. Rowling, pero si estás leyendo esto, estoy convencido de que debes de saberlo ya…

**Resumen**: Drabbles un tanto…digamos que no muy cuerdos…Mayormente acerca del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, y Remus Lupin…que qué pinta aquí Lupin? Paciencia…Ya lo sabréis.

**Advertencia**: Algunas de estas historias pueden causar daños mentales permanentes a personas de sensibilidad acusada. Así que si eres una persona joven ó extremadamente sensible, por favor. NO SIGAS.

**Género**: humor/parodia…bueno, admito que "éste" capítulo es un poco triste…pero la historia lo necesitaba

**Ceremonia de Selección**

(Tras la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, la profesora McGonagall empieza a llamar a los de primer año. Un chico alto empuja a Severus en sus prisas por ser el primero de la fila..Severus entrecierra sus ojos oscuros amenazadoramente y el chico le sonríe con desprecio, guiñándole un ojo a Remus. )

Profesora McGonagall¡Black, Sirius!

Chico alto: (se apresura a recoger el Sombrero y se lo pone en la cabeza)¡GRYFFINDOR!(El chico llamado Sirius corre felizmente a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras la Selección continúa. )

Remus: (susurra) ¿éste es el examen del que me hablabas?

Severus: (esboza una sonrisa maliciosa)No lo sabía…ya sabes, nadie te dice realmente cómo va a ser tu Selección…(pone los ojos en blanco)Mi madre dijo que había un examen…tú fíate…

Remus: (cuchicheando mientras Evans, Lilian era elegida para Gryffindor)Mi padre dijo que era una sorpresa…

Severus: Ya lo ves…falsos…(ambos sonríen)

Profesora McGonagall¡Lupin, Remus!

Severus: (murmurando)¡Te veo pronto!

Remus¡Sí!(corre hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo pone)¡GRYFFINDOR! (parece sorprendido por un momento…y a continuación se dio la vuelta para ver…la cara de desprecio e incredulidad de Severus…a Remus se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y huyó a la mesa de Gryffindor)

Chico alto¡Hola, Remus¡Bien hecho!Soy Sirius Black…¡mira, van a seleccionar a mi amigo!

Remus: (mira al siguiente chico en la lista, tratando de no poner una cara fácil de descifrar para su ex – amigo pese a la distancia…Remus está un poco deprimido.)

Profesora McGonagall¡Petttigrew, Peter!

Peter: (parece tenso cuando se pone el Sombrero sobre su pelo rubio)…

Sirius: Oh, Peter…(cruza los dedos)

Sombrero Seleccionador: (después de un rato)¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius¡Bien!(Peter corre alocadamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y entonces se da cuenta de que todo el mundo en la mesa vecina le está llamando)

Peter: (se sienta con las mejillas sonrojadas)

Sirius: Nervioso¿eh?(ríe)Bien,Peter, éste es Remus Lupin. Remus, Peter Pettigrew.(se estrechan la mano)¡Oh, Dios mío¡mirad¡la selección de James! (parece excitado)

Profesora McGonagall¡Potter, James!

James: (se coloca el Sombrero bien…) ¡GRYFFINDOR!(James corre para abrazar a Sirus, que parece muy contento)

Sirius¡Bien hecho, James!(señala a Peter)Mira, éste es Peter Pettigrew…Pettigrew, él es James Potter…James, Remus Lupin…(los chicos intercambian apretones de manos sonriendo)

Remus: (intenta ver la Selección de Severus con disimulo…todavía tiene un poco de esperanza…¿y si…?)

Profesora McGonagall¡Snape, Severus!

Severus: (se pone el Sombrero en su pelo grasiento)¡SLYTHERIN!(el muchacho se dirige hacia su mesa con rapidez)

Remus: (trata de ocultar su decepción mirando la Selección de Stebbins, John en Hufflepuff)

* * *

Oh…pobre Remus…(risas)bien, ésto pretende ser una explicación del porqué el profesor Lupin siempre se dirige a su compañero llamándole "Severus", mientras que éste se limita a interpelarle fríamente por el apellido…"Lupin…"…sin entrar en posibilidades más peligrosas…(pone los ojos en blanco) ¡bien, espero que os gustase!¡Más, muy pronto! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: no poseo nada más que mi cabeza…los personajes se los he cogido prestados un rato a J.K. Rowling, pero si estás leyendo esto, estoy convencido de que debes de saberlo ya…

**Resumen**: Drabbles un tanto…digamos que no muy cuerdos…Mayormente acerca del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, y Remus Lupin…que qué pinta aquí Lupin? Paciencia…Ya lo sabréis.

**Advertencia**: Algunas de estas historias pueden causar daños mentales permanentes a personas de sensibilidad acusada. Así que si eres una persona joven ó extremadamente sensible, por favor. NO SIGAS.

**Género**: humor/parodia

**Great Hall**

Severus: (les susurra algo a sus Slytherins)

Slytherins: ( cuchicheo cuchicheo hombre lobo cuchicheo profesor cuchicheo)

Remus: (sigue bebiendo un líquido sospechosamente roja en la mesa de los profesores sin darse cuenta de que un montón de Slytherins y algunas chicas chifladas- Pankinson y Malfoy- están aullando en el centro del Gran Comedor)

Rumores: (se difunden…se hacen grandes, enormes .GIGANTES. )

Albus: Remus…Lo siento realmente…(niega con la cabeza)…

Remus: (muerde chocolate)Oh, qué pasa ahora, Albus…Estoy ocupado, ya lo ves…

Albus: Ya no estarás ocupado por más tiempo, Remus. Estás despedido.

Remus: (se le desencaja la mandíbula…la barra de chocolate cae al suelo)No, no puedes…¡necesito el dinero! Yo…

Albus: Deberías haber ahorrado algo de tu sueldo, en vez de malgastarlo en tu colección de látigos y esposas-

Remus: Shhh, Albus, hay demasiados niños aquí, quizá otro día…

Albus: (tose) Volvamos al tema…Estás .despedido .punto .y . final .

Remus¿Y qué pasa con las Mary Sues del próximo año? Sólo les quedará el murciélago grasiento…

Albus: Ya encontrarán a alguien…(tose)Bien. Sr. Lupin, quiero que abandone Hogwarts mañana, Antes de que las lechuzas de los padres lleguen llenas de quejas de los hombres lobo-

Remus¡¡¡QUÉ!!!¿QUIÉN SABE QUE SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO?...(enorme silencio)

Gryffindors: …(boca abierta…Percy Weasley está tomando notas rápidamente)

Ravenclaws: …(ojos enormes…Marietta Edgecombe y algunas chicas más están chillando de pánico)

Hufflepuffs:…(lengua fuera…Terry Boot intenta no desmayarse mientras Justin Finch-Fletchey babea)

Slytherins y Snape: (esbozan una sonrisa taimada y piensan a un tiempo: Gryloser) (N.del AGryloser, "Gry-perdedor")

Albus: Tonto...(en voz más alta) por la seguridad de nuestra escuela, el Sr.Lupin está despedido.

Dean Thomas: (se arrodilla y suplica) Noooo, por favor…es el mejor profesor de Defensa que he- que hemos tenido nunca…por favor…(tiene marcas sospechosas por todo el cuerpo)

Harry Potter: (sigue comiendo)

Hermione Granger: Bien, podría habernos matado.(sigue comiendo)

Ron Weasley: (está mirando distraídamente algún punto de la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras intenta introducirse en la boca una salchicha con su cuchillo)

Draco Malfoy¡Sí, suicídate, comadreja¡menos trabajo para mí en el futuro!

Mejillas y nariz de Ron: (están llenas de tomate)

Draco Malfoy: Mmmm…parece sangre…(babea)

Remus: (mientras tanto) ¡No, Albus¡me muero de hambre!(ojillos de cachorro de lobo)

Albus¡No!¡esos ojos no!

Severus: (viniendo al…rescate del director) Fuera de Hogwarts, lobo.Sólo se permiten humanos aquí.

Remus: (huye lloriqueando)

HP fans: Au…pobre Moony…cómo te atreves, murciélago…es posible que pienses que tú eres humano…

Severus: No abuséis de mí o llamaré a mi Ejército de Mary Sues…

Mary Sue #1:Mi belleza apareció por primera vez en un fanfic de Star Trek…(agita el cabello rubio mientras los ojos le cambian de color)

Severus: fic equivocado, señorita… (sonríe hacienda una mueca de desprecio .Mary Sue #1 huye poniendo morritos)

* * *

Y la próxima escena será…(silba) ¡Ninguna pista, gente !A ver si lo adivináis… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: no poseo nada más que mi cabeza…los personajes se los he cogido prestados un rato a J.K. Rowling, pero si estás leyendo esto, estoy convencido de que debes de saberlo ya…

**Resumen**: Drabbles un tanto…digamos que no muy cuerdos…Mayormente acerca del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, y Remus Lupin…que qué pinta aquí Lupin? Paciencia…Ya lo sabréis.

**Advertencia**: Algunas de estas historias pueden causar daños mentales permanentes a personas de sensibilidad acusada. Así que si eres una persona joven ó extremadamente sensible, por favor. NO SIGAS.

**Género**: humor/parodia

**Despacho del profesor Lupin**

(Se oyen llamadas en la puerta, que es abierta a continuación por un malcarado Severus Snape)

Severus: Lupin, te traigo la Matalobos…¿Lupin?

(Tras una pequeña búsqueda Severus se convence de la desaparición del licántropo)

Severus: Vamos a ver, hoy es luna llena…y no se ha tomado la poción…Voy a asegurar las defensas de Slytherin…A ver si hay suerte y muerde a Potter…

(Se percata de la presencia de cierto pergamino viejo en el escritorio de Lupin)

Severus: Vamos a ver, o sea que el licántropo encima de impedirme castigar a Potter, se dedica a coleccionar porquerías de niñatos con demasiado tiempo libre…

(Coge el pergamino y explota una colección de bombas fétidas Sudor de Murciélago de los hermanos Weasley:)

Severus: Si se piensa que me va a asustar con un poco de humo verde está apañado…a ver qué dice hoy el pergamino…el caso es que si lo pienso, me suenan los insultos…como si los hubiera oído anteriormente…

(Espera pacientemente y todo lo que ve son minúsculas motitas moviéndose por la superficie de un toscamente dibujado mapa…acerca la nariz al pergamino dejando marcas grasientas en éste y advierte la presencia de nombres acompañando a las motitas. Sus fríos ojos negros se abren desmesuradamente y echa a correr, deslizando el mapa dentro de la capa).

**Casa de los Gritos**

(Severus entra sigilosamente oculto bajo la capa invisible, descubriendo al repulsivo Black, al licántropo roba-puestos de trabajo , y al trío de oro al completo)

Remus: Yo era un licántropo, pero me admitieron en Hogwarts y tenía amigos que me apoyaban. Incluso se transformaron en animagos para acompañarme en mis transformaciones. Era una imprudencia, pero nos encantaba.Y entonces creamos el Mapa del Merodeador, para controlar Hogwarts y muy especialmente la localización de su profesorado en cada momento. Lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta.

Severus: (pensando para sus adentros)El lobo está con Black!¡Black está con el lobo!Black está aquí! ¡Y mi Orden de Merlín también!Mmmmh, ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Todos animagos no registrados?Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…Apuesto a que Potter era un cerdo y Black un gusarajo sin cabeza.

Sirius: ¿Cómo que Snape?¿Qué pasa con Snape? (Muy excitado)

Remus: Ahora Snape da Pociones aquí, Sirius. Sí( a los chicos) fuimos compañeros de curso…no paraba de atacarnos, creo que le tenía envidia a James…

Sirius:Sí, porque era mejor que él.(Cacarea de risa desviando la atención hacia la rata de Weasley)

Severus: (sigue pensando, con una vena muy marcada latiendo en la sien) Envidia…¿Envidia yo?¿A Potter? Me las pagarás Lupin…Y en cuanto a ti, Black…

Remus: Creo que está un poco resentido con Sirius por una broma que le hizo, un poco bestia…

Sirius: Venga ya, Remus…¿Sigues creyendo que fue una broma?(se carcajea con ojos enrojecidos)

Remus: (entristeciéndose) ¡Sirius!

Severus: (y sigue pensando enfurecido) Bueno, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos…espera, qué dice Lupin…¿O sea que ahora Potter padre es un héroe que me salvó la vida? Ya no lo soporto más…

Remus: …y claro, Snape creyó que yo me lo quería comer…ahora que lo pienso, quizá si lo lavo primero…

Severus: (arroja la capa lejos y les apunta con la varita. Está completamente desquiciado.)


End file.
